


Witchcraft

by secretlywholocked



Category: Berena - Fandom, Campwolfe - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlywholocked/pseuds/secretlywholocked
Summary: Just after they kissed, and Bernie runs off, Serena's mind goes into overdrive.





	

Bernie’s pager beeped, and broke them from their kiss. Bernie got up and apologised as she ran to another trauma emergency. Serena just sat there. Thoughts running around her head. Bernie had kissed her…. And she had kissed her back. What did that mean? Bernie was a very good looking woman. The way her hair fell about her face…. Those piercing brown eyes that seemed to look into her very soul…. That adorable smile that lit up her entire face…. That voice that made her stomach do somersaults….Those slender fingers that felt so good gripping her hair as they kissed…. That firm arse that looked so good as she was walking…. Those long legs and how amazing they may feel wrapped around her…. Serena shook the thought away. Why was she thinking like this? She had never even kissed a woman before, let alone imagined what they may look like spread across her bed completely naked and wanting. Serena got up off the floor. “Pull yourself together woman” she whispered to herself, “it was only a kiss. It didn’t mean anything” and with that she walked out of the room to change and head home.  
It had been a long and tiring day, and all she wanted to do was open a bottle of shiraz and climb into bed with some music and just drift off to sleep. Jason was not happy about that, complaining that “You promised to watch ‘world’s strongest man’ with me Auntie Serena”, but she told him she wasn’t feeling very well and she would have to watch it another time. Thankfully he didn’t see her pull out the shiraz on the way up the stairs or she would have been busted.  
As she entered her room she flicked the switch on the radio. Adverts. Typical. Why was there more adverts and talking than actual music on the radio these days. She poured out a glass of wine before quickly undressing and getting into bed. The radio host was talking.  
“This next one goes out to a very special listener”  
Sinatra ~ Witchcraft. Serena had never really paid much attention to the words of the song before. As she lay there listening her mind couldn’t help but wander to the blonde major. 

Those fingers in my hair  
That sly come-hither stare  
That strips my conscience bare  
It's witchcraft

Serena thought back to all those little looks they shared. The way one look could tell them what the other was saying. The way Bernie looked at her and made her feel so exposed, like she was sharing her very existence with her, and yet so safe and protected at the same time. 

And I've got no defense for it  
The heat is too intense for it  
What good would common sense for it do?

She couldn’t stop thinking how Bernie had turned her world upside-down. How each touch they shared seemed to send burning heat through her very core. She couldn’t deny that she enjoyed the feeling. The heart racing, stomach turning, breath taking feeling that happened whenever they looked into each others eyes, or touched each other, whether on purpose, or the accidental brushing of hands as they hand over a patient's files. 

'cause it's witchcraft, wicked witchcraft  
And although I know it's strictly taboo  
When you arouse the need in me  
My heart says "Yes, indeed" in me  
"Proceed with what you're leadin' me to"

Taboo was the right word. Imagine what would happen if this got out, not to mention if Jason found out. The rumors that would fly around that hospital in a nanosecond. She shuddered at the thought. And how would she explain it to Jason. She couldn’t even talk to him about him getting a girlfriend, how on earth was she going to explain that she had a girlfriend. Serena thought on that word. Girlfriend. 

It's such an ancient pitch  
But one I wouldn't switch  
'cause there's no nicer witch than you

Girlfriend. She wouldn’t mind Bernie being her girlfriend. Serena and her girlfriend Bernie. She smiled. If she was to get with a woman, the only woman she could ever see herself with was Bernie. Her smile. Her laugh. Her eyes. Her voice. All drawing her in, making her crave her touch, and those precious moments they did touch…. Just the thought sent Serena’s body tingling. She remembered the arm wrestle. Staring into her eyes, fingers wrapped around her hand. She didn’t want to admit it at the time, but she knows it was because of Bernie and the way she made her feel that her underwear had become soaked with her own arousal. 

'cause it's witchcraft, that crazy witchcraft  
And although I know it's strictly taboo  
When you arouse the need in me  
My heart says "Yes, indeed" in me  
"Proceed with what you're leadin' me to" 

Serena listened to the words of that verse. Bernie had definitely aroused a need in her. The need for Serena to want to be with her every minute of the day. The need for her to find any excuse to touch her in some way. Trying to see if she could make her laugh, just to see her face light up. Serena’s heart felt so light whenever she was around Bernie. She knew that whatever Bernie wanted of her she would do it. She was terrified. Bernie scared the life out of her. This was so new to her, but she knew that Bernie had her heart. Bernie had her heart from that very first moment she saw her. Asking her about her broken down car, cig hanging out of her mouth. Somehow Bernie even made smoking seem sexy. 

It's such an ancient pitch  
But one I'd never switch  
'cause there's no nicer witch than you

The song finished. Serena listened to the DJ: “We played that for one of our regular listeners who wanted us to say “S, if you’re listening, I don’t regret it. I never will. I have fallen for you, and i don’t care who knows. B”

**Author's Note:**

> I in no way own these characters.  
> I am not the best at writing, so i would also like to apologise for that.


End file.
